In general, a semi-submersible marine structure such as a combined cycle power generation structure on the sea, has a high-priced drilling system for performing drilling operations on an upper deck, and the semi-submersible marine structure is moored at a predetermined location and floats in the sea.
For example, in the case of a semi-submersible marine structure such as a drilling rig, various types of equipment are extended from an upper deck of the drilling rig to the seabed during the drilling operation, and as a result, the drilling operation is significantly affected by upward and downward motion of the drilling rig.
That is, since the semi-submersible marine structure is in use while floating in the sea, the semi-submersible marine structure is inevitably moved due to a flow of seawater.
That is, in a case in which a heaving motion, a rolling motion, and a pitching motion of the marine structure consistently occur on the sea, these motions greatly affect performance of various types of drilling equipment installed on the marine structure, and there is a concern that the drilling equipment could be damaged.
As a document in the related art relevant to the present invention, there is Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2010-0090991 (Publication Date: Aug. 18, 2010).